


【明治夫妇】火警太灵敏了究竟是好事还是坏事

by Elize0529



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elize0529/pseuds/Elize0529
Summary: 现代英国留学AU
Relationships: Katsura Kogorou | Kido Takayoshi/Ookubo Toshimichi
Kudos: 1





	【明治夫妇】火警太灵敏了究竟是好事还是坏事

大久保在星巴克里略微无聊地坐着，面前放着一杯他一点都不喜欢的冰美式。面前的手机屏上显示着：没有新消息。

忽然靠近街道的玻璃传来轻轻的敲击声。大久保转头，他朝思暮想的脸庞就这样出现在他的眼中。

木户发型有点凌乱，围巾也在脖颈处堆得乱七八糟。这对于一向爱干净漂亮，穿衣从没出过错的木户来说是件稀罕事。木户在窗外嘴巴一张一合，口型很夸张地问大久保：我——能——进——来——坐——你——对——面——吗——。

大久保下意识地就点了头。

“LSE的图书馆又响火警警报了。学生全都疏散出来涌到了大街上，你也注意到了吧？”

——不，我一心盯着手机等你给我发消息，完全没注意街上怎么样。

“我正在豆袋上补觉呢，突然被吵醒，出来就晚了一步。对面Costa里面已经全是学生了，我到星巴克来碰碰运气，没想到你正好在！除了你这里其他地方都没座位了。”

——我一直坐在这里等你，思考着要不要告诉你我来了。

“你的美式没喝吧？可以给我喝么，我渴死了。”

——其实大久保刚拿的时候喝了一小口，嫌难喝就搁在了那里。他买咖啡完全是为了有个堂而皇之的理由坐在这里。他看着木户吮吸着他用过的饮料管，心里面涌上一股难言的满足感。

大久保想了又想，还是开口说：“……我在这附近——很附近租了套小公寓；你下次想要午睡的话可以到那里去。图书馆里睡觉还是太容易着凉了。”

木户用他那双美丽深邃的眼睛认真端详着大久保；一瞬间大久保觉得自己所有的心思都被他看穿了——但这反而使他升起一种无畏的勇气来。他仍然保持着提议的姿态。

“我会考虑的。”木户轻轻地把美式搁回桌面，眼帘随之垂下。“只是突然觉得有些遗憾呢……”

“遗憾什么？”大久保有点紧张地向前倾了倾身子。

“LSE的图书馆必须要刷学生卡才能进去，外校的人根本进不来。不能和大久保君一起学习，真是太遗憾了。”木户抬眸，“我在想，如果我们在一起的时间多点就好了。所以，大久保君的提议我会认真考虑的。”

大久保的心情就像窗外的知更鸟，扑灵灵地飞上了云端。


End file.
